


A Bean Of The Sea

by Winter_Snow



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Also Colress is kinda manipulating him, And a bitch, Colress is a human though, F/M, Faba is just a very salty bitch, Hair touching, Inspired by Art, It's a merman AU yo!, Lusamine is an ass, M/M, Merman Faba, at least at firsttttt, merman lore, might continue this but might not, some really fine as are like holly shit, writing as i go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23268553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Snow/pseuds/Winter_Snow
Summary: Colress had studied a lot of things in his past, incredible, unbelievable things, so just imagine his existent when his sister called him with talk of a newly discovered creature, a merman. To bad the creature is the most stubborn arrogant, creature that Colress had ever come into contact with and refused to tell him anything about his way of life. It was no problem for Colress, he just had to befriend the creature, get to know him and what he liked than scoop all the information he wanted out of him, and along the way definitely not develop these so-called 'feelings' for him no matter how beautiful of a specimen he was... or so he told himself
Relationships: Achroma | Colress/Sauboh | Faba, Past Faba/Mohn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. A Interesting Specimen

**Author's Note:**

> Hellos!  
> I just got hit with a title wave of inspiration when I was scrolling on Twitter and discovered some really amazing art done by a really amazing person!  
> You should really check it out here; https://twitter.com/yalla_land/status/1236717404698431489/photo/1  
> Like really you should, their art is dope as fuck and inspired this whole damn fic.  
> I'm not 100% sure If I'll continue it or not, I have a few ideas for where the plot can go and make do the romance and all that, but I will definitely post another chapter if someone comments saying they want more of the fishy bean boi.  
> This chapter is sort of slow as this is the first chapter after all, but hey thares a lot of Faba being a massive salty sea bitch.  
> Anyhow, I have never written Colress or even romance like this before so I hope everyone enjoys and like In my main story I apologize for any spelling errors or improper sentence structure you will probably see.

Colress whipped a gloved hand over his forehead as the large white boat he was aboard continued to bounce along the bright sea of Alola, the bright sun beating down on the scientist making trickles of sweat drip down his face, even within the inside of his advanced coat blowing cold air onto the majority of his body.  
The man showed no real signs of discomfort from this heat, gazing at the fast approaching white structure that stuck out like a sore thumb from the water.  
The Aether Foundations, where he knew beyond the tall walls a newly discovered creature of make believe was being kept inside, just waiting to be studied by him.  
For once the rare emotion of not just interest, but excitement was churning in the deepest parts of his gut.  
Uncomfortably twisting and turning in his stomach nearly making him bounce on his heels.  
He still could hardly believe what his sibling had told him even with his past experiences of experimenting on literal legendary Pokémon.  
But then again this was much more unbelievable than any mere legendary Pokémon in his opinion.  
Those had proof, photographs, dozens of sightings not to mention he had already seen three of these legendary up close and relatively personal.  
Touched them and ran dozens of experiments on the mighty creatures.  
Marvelous resurge it had been…  
This new find of his sisters was just in the nick of time, he was starting to get terribly bored with having not even a single interesting subject to study.  
It was just his luck really.  
He was going to do what no one on this plant had done before and study something only written in silly children’s fairy tales and talked about by old, drunken sailors.  
To think they were actually right..  
To think he was going to be one of the first people to lay his eyes on it, to touch it...  
Take samples of its scales and whatever else it possessed.  
This new creature was going to be such an interesting thing for him to study!  
Very interesting indeed.  
He hadn't been able to stop thinking about it and what the creature would look like, even going as far as to read and resurge all the books on the species he could get his hands on even if most of them were just storybooks..  
A genuine smile curled on the blond man's lips as the boat made its way inside the opening at the bottom of the large structure, where a few dozen boats already were and slowed to a rocky stop.  
He pushed a few buttons on his coat, instantly making more cold air blow through the back of it causing his coat to billow slightly.  
Finally, after all the nonstop traveling he had done, sleepless nights thinking about the creature, what he was going to say to it even if it wouldn’t understand him, daydreaming just a little he was, at last, going to be able to interact with Lusmine’s newly recruited mermaid.  
~  
Lusamine was waiting for him of course when he got off the luxurious boat, flanked by two masked employees by her sides.  
Smiling at him with a smile he knew was forged and fabricated.  
He used it all the time, after all, so he knew how to spot them well.  
“Docter Colress, It’s good to see you again,” his sister greeted him politely, offering her hand for him to shake.  
The man took it, unflinching as she grasped his hand as tightly as humanly possible and shook it erratically up and down.  
“It’s nice to see too Lusmine,” he said with a similar smile to hers, “it’s so kind of you to invite me to these lovely foundations of yours, I haven’t even entered the main part of the building yet and I’m already awestruck.”  
Lusamine let go of his hand, her smile growing wider, “I’m not surprised, Aether paradise is beautiful inside and out..”  
The employee on her right made a harsh choking sound as if forcing back laughter.  
“Do you have something you want to add Miss. Francesca?” Lusamine asked her dangerously.  
“Oh no Ma’am I value my life,” she replied with a snort.  
“Francesca be quiet!” A males voice from the other helmet hissed softly.  
His sister glared warningly at the employee's for a few more moments before quickly turning back to him with another smile, “don’t mind either of them, come I’ll show you… the creature at once, it’s what you came here for after all, isn’t it?”  
Colress didn’t bother denying this, and nodded at the blond woman, “Please do, I’m quite eager to see it for myself.”  
“Of course you are… it really is so fascinating even just to look at it, it’s such a beautiful creature…” the women sighed and finally began walking with Colress following closely behind, inside the massive structure and down a set of long hall ways.  
The blond was silent for a moment, taking note of the unreadable glances the employees were sharing making him wish he could see their faces before clearing his throat, “before we get there, would you mind telling me exactly how you found this… mermaid as you called it Lusamine?”  
The woman rose her head, “Well, a few weeks ago a small handful of my employees have made several reports of loud splashing made by an unknown creature need the supports of my foundations. At first, I assumed it was merely a shiny, or a Pokemon from another region and my employees were just acting idiotically, but nonetheless ordered them to attempt to catch this creature, they succeeded and… they were right I suppose, it definitely wasn’t a Pokemon..”  
Interesting.. Colress thought to himself, making a few notes as he typed on the panel on his arm, she was lying.  
He could tell by her tone and the way her employees stared at her even with their helmets on, she was lying.  
He wasn’t sure about how much or little, but he still found it a bit odd.  
Why bother lying to him about something like that?  
Colress frankly didn’t care how she got the creature, even if that way was questionable.  
He himself required most of his subjects in questionable ways and felt little remorse for it, but then again Lusamine didn't know about said experiments.  
He didn’t push her about it and continued to type out his notes, “And what about its behavior, now? Intelligence? Has it tried to communicate with you at all? How about it’s eating habits? Does it-”  
Lusamine’s soft laugh was what made him pause, realizing only now, just how eccentric he was acting.  
He needed to calm himself, he would get all those answers and so much more soon enough, he didn’t need to make a fool of himself in front of Lusamine and her company..  
“You really are excited about this, I haven't seen you smile like that in ages, not that I blame you. The creature truly is marvelous in every way. Even my most stoic of employees were utterly mesmerized by it. I just know you will be too Colress, I’ve been looking forward to your reaction for a while now..”  
Colress wasn’t surprised, even when they were younger she always wanted to get a reaction out of him, an emotion.  
She never really did back then, no matter how hard she tried, but today she just might.  
It was probably why she wanted to drag him to see it so quickly.  
Despite that, the blond man contained himself as best as he could, stopping with his sister and the employees one of the lab doors marked only as; Lab-16B.  
“Is there anything I should know before I start to interact with it?” he asked her, this time trying his best to keep the excitement out of his voice, heating it the way his heartbeat rapidly in his chest.  
“Just that It has… very colorful language at times..” Luaamine said, for once her lips twisting in an annoyed frown before quickly smiling at him again, turning back to the door and slowly pushing in a set of numbers on the silver keypad.  
The door beeped softly and slide open a lot slower to Colress than it did in reality, pushing back his annoyance as they sluggishly entered the large lab.  
Colress blinked to adjust to the brighter light and moved his glasses further up his nose, the illumination of large tanks covering literally every wall downcasting of the floors and making the lab almost spear to glow a greenish-blue color.  
A good amount of coral and breathtaking undersea plants sprinkled everywhere along the bottom of the tank, light colored sand coating the entire bottom of it.  
Colress wasn’t at all interested in things as trivial as that though, looking closely inside the tanks for any sign of movement.  
Where was it?  
His question was answered when a flash of white and green cross his field of vision in one of the connected tanks in the very middle of the lab as someing swam inside.  
He could see the flash again, slower this time giving him a slightly better look at the thing.  
A very humanoid thing at least when regarding its top half with the back half of what looked like a Huntail with a green pointed tail and long wavy green fins down the down it, opposed to a Huntail’s bumpy orange ones with a white underbelly and gold scales taking the shape of a U along his sides.  
Amazing! He would have thought it would have had split tails like in all the storybooks or perhaps something like a Milotic.  
He was into much awe to even begin typing out all this on his arm, his green eyes going wide and his mouth falling half-open as the creature swam by once again, this time stopping completely in front of the glass, finally allowing Colress to get a good look at the strange aquatic creature.  
The blond man stared, not even blinking as his eye’s met a pair of brilliant blue one that almost seemed to glow at him.  
The creature.. It looked more like a he than an it.  
More of a merman than a mermaid.  
One that most would even dare call handsome.  
A pale one with short blond… what looked to be hair or fur, or maybe some kind of whisker-like martial used to sense around in the ocean on his head and a small tuft of it on his chin that almost looked like some kind of goatee.  
Sticking out from his skull, was a large green anti, that was decently long in length.  
Just like his bottom half, Colress couldn’t help but instantly notice the splatters of more of the green scales on his ‘human’ half, a large portion of them over both of his eye’s in an almost bean-like shape.  
Even with the angle, the blond man could see a large green fin like thing protruding from his back complete with odd webbing.  
His sides were probably the most interesting thing about him at the moment as their appeared to be three large semestral slits on both his sides that gently opened end closed.  
Gills.  
He was surprised there wasn’t any on his neck, but them again Lusamine had mentioned the creature would tend to poke his top half out of the water…  
Was it possible for him to breathe on land then?  
How fascinating!  
“He’s a beautiful specimen..” Colress couldn’t stop himself from saying aloud, not recalling moving, but somehow found himself closer to the tank still so enveloped in the odd creature, mesmerized by him even, still not typing a single letter on his wrist.  
The creature’s lip cured back, showing him a row of extremely sharp teeth, his long tail lashing in what looked like annoyance, his webbed hands which were also covered in green and white scales moving to push against the glass, those blue eyes glaring murderously at him now.  
Oh, so he was curious about him now?  
Colress got even closer, despite the obvious aggression the merman was showing, not noticing it when Lusamine and the employees backed a few feet away, “Oh yes Colress I forgot to tell you, don’t get too close to the tank, it likes to splash.”  
“Hmm?” Was all Colress replied with, not really listening to her, but even if he had been it would have been too late to avoid the creatures splash as he quickly swam to the surface of his tank, jumping a little out of the water before slamming a good portion of his tail on the surface of the water sending a small title wave flying out and completely drenching Colress.  
The blond man didn’t react for a moment, his blue swirl of hair now falling limp in front of his face.  
Finally out of his trance, Colress moved his now soggy hair behind his head, his gaze switching between the merman as he swam back up again and the device on his wrist.  
Looked like he was going to splash him again, well, at least his coat was waterproof so it wouldn’t damage any of his resurge or anything else on it...  
Instead of splashing him though, the creature managed to grasp the top barrier of his tank and leaned over it, “Quit your gawking get the hell away from me you disgusting human scum! And take that blue thing on your head with you as well! Your nor it is allowed near my extravagant being, is that understood!?” the merman said with a low snarl, the green fins where human ears should have been perking up towards him, the blond fluff on his head puffing up like he was some kind of Swana.  
Just like that Colress was mesmerized again.  
He could talk..  
A foreign creature that knew English!!  
Lusamine said he had colorful language, but he just assumed she meant he would hiss and growl or at the most mimic at them.  
How was this even possible?  
There were so many possibilities, it was amazing, outstanding!  
That meant he could understand them, answer their questions, he could tell Colress about where he lived, his culture, his biology, everything!  
There were so many things he already wanted to ask him!  
“Are you deaf? Or just so pathetically stupid you failed to understand the complexity of my words? That wouldn’t surprise me. You, humans, are such a dull species and you seem to be no exception.”  
“Oh please, you're so rude, show our guest some respect, won’t you? He’s come such a long way to see you,” Lusamine said softly, in an almost dangerous tone.  
That turned the merman’s glare to his sister, his gaze turning even more deadly than before, his tail lashing even faster side to side.  
“I don’t care,” he hissed, “I don’t care if he traveled over the entirety of the sea to see me, he.. Just like you are nothing to me. Scum, less than scum even.”  
Lusamine’s lips twitched, Colress could tell she was growing as aggravated towards the merman as he was to her, “Do be more polite you mermaid and watch your mouth or I’ll make sure your tank is renovated to be much smaller than it currently is.”  
The merman fumed and put one of his clawed hands to his scaly chest, “stop calling me that, human! My title is Legate Faba. I recommend you use it properly! Legate Faba it isn’t that hard!”  
“Legate Faba?” Colress asked him, tapping erratically on the keypad on his waist not wanting to waste type inputting the command for his coat to dry him properly, “So… your true name is Faba.. what an odd name..and a legate! You must be second in command for something! Brilliant! So your species has a government! and some kind of general than a king perhaps?”  
“My name is not odd! It is a wonderful gift given to me by my… beloved king. You humans would never understand!”  
The blond man typed even faster, enough to make his fingers and wrist start to ache lightly his mind running rapidly with questions, possibilities, and theories.  
King?  
His name had been gifted to him?  
What kind of government did he lice in if he was a so called Legate?  
A democracy?  
“A king you say? Please go on Faba, tell me all about this king! Inform me of all you can! We might be here for a while if you do… Lusamine would you mind if-”  
“Say your worthless breath! I’m not telling you anything. It is sacred. Nonetheless a dirty, filthy human such as yourself along with that… blue thing of yours do not deserve to learn any of my information and wouldn’t ever be able to understand even a tiny portion of the information I possess anyhow.”  
Colress looked back up at the stubborn creature, those blue eyes staring holes through his skull.  
The blond man’s brow furrowed, this wasn’t going to be as easy as he previously thought, he shouldn’t have let his excitement get the best of him and been so straightforward with him.  
Based on the way he was talking about his kind he and his species must think humans were below him, very interesting.  
He wondered why that was..  
This was going to make praying for any kind of information difficult, extremely so, but then again Colress did love a good change every now and then and this merman seemed to be a very intriguing puzzle for him to try and figure out.  
“Us!? Saids you, you overgrown fish!” the female employee sniped, “your damn one who rips apart your damn food and leaves it all over your tank!”  
“Franchesca don’t be so mean! He still had feelings! Even if he is really rude..”  
“That thing is beyond rude Daymond it-”  
“Silence! Both of you!” His sister said sharply making both the helmeted employees go quiet, she quickly regained her composure with a few breaths altho it was noticeably strained now.  
“We’ve been over this mermaid, if anyone is above anything in this room it is myself, now I would kindly ask you again to show some respect to Docter Colress and to me. Humans are far from scum at least most all the humans at the paradise are not.”  
“Actually Lusamine,” Colress said softly, giving the merman, Faba, a munch more genuine and believable smile than his sister was.  
More trusting, more inviting.  
“I’m quite interested in Legate Faba’s reasoning for having such bold perceptions on human. Is it because of some having polluted the ocean? The attack on Kyogre? Or just because we live on land?”  
Everyone was silent, with even Faba gapping at him, the fins on the side of his head slowly going back to their normal possession.  
“I… You want to know why? It’s not obvious to all of you?” the merman asked him.  
Colress shook his head, “Yes, I would very much like to understand your reasoning behind your bias. You seem like a highly intelligent creature, you wouldn’t mind telling me about, would you? You don’t have to tell me anything about your kind or culture, I just wish to understand your perspective on humans for now.”  
Faba looked suspicious of him which Colress wasn’t all too surprised with, his tail twitching in thought as he gently pulled at the hair like martial on his chin.  
“Very well,” he huffed after a moment, “but I command that you come back at a later date your species have already been bugging me nonstop since they kidnap me from my home and I would like to rest..”  
“What! we’ve hardly been bugging you! All you’ve been doing is complaining and insulting everyone!”  
Faba only glared once again at the employee.  
“That’s fine Legate Faba,” he said calmly even if it was the last thing he wanted to do, still itching for any information from the creature, “It’s okay if I come back here later, right Lusamine?” he asked, being sure to meet her eyes.  
His sister must have realized what he was getting at, what he was planning as even if they had never been that close they had always understood each other in a way others didn’t, the woman nodded at him politely, “Of course It’s okay Colress… Feel free to come and go as you please.”  
Colress smiled and turned back to Faba, “I’ll be seeing you later than L-”  
Before the man could finish another much larger wave of water came crashing down on him, nearly making him fall over as the merman dove back into the water.  
This time the blond man felt himself laugh softly, “Truly an amazing specimen, I look forward to finding out more about you and your views! I can already tell It's going to be beyond interesting!” he called out softly to him.  
Colress swore the skin on Faba’s cheeks turned slightly pink, muttering something he couldn’t understand due to the merman now being underwater, sneering at the blond man one last time before he quickly swam off.  
The tip of his green tail flicked at Colress before the man lost sight of him.  
“I think he likes me,” Colress said happily, getting up and tapping away on his wrist, large droplets of water rolling off him and creating a large pool on the ground, a large blast of air instantly shooting out from the small vents within, that began to dry the soaking man out.  
Even with their helmet, the two employees gazed at him like he had just sprouted a tail, but his sister smiled at him knowingly.  
“I think he does too Colress, If only he liked me the same way.. I’ve been trying for weeks with still no luck.”  
“Perhaps I can help you with that then..” Colress said calmly.  
“Perhaps,” Lusamine echoed, staring intently at the tank for a moment with a mixture of emotions of her face, “but let’s not worry about that at the moment, let’s let it rest as you promise, In the meanwhile, lets dry you off properly and catch up over some tea.”  
“I agree I hope you’ll tell me more about the merman as-”  
“That can wait,” Lusamne said quickly, “I want to hear about your resurge, what have you been doing since you ran away from home...”  
Colress didn’t push her, despite the fact he was extremely curious about what exactly she was obviously trying to hide from him, “Of course sister, It would be my pleasure.”  
Lusamine smiled once more time, than turned and began to walk the direction of the exit, “Come along then I hope you like green tea..”  
The blond man said nothing back to his sister for a moment, still looking deep into the tank where deep in the corner he could see a pair of blue eyes gazing at him.  
So he hadn’t swum completely away from him then…  
The man felt his heart skip a beat, just like how he felt at the beginning, thrilled to find out more about this strange creature, he was still really going to have to touch his hair or whatever it was when he got the chance as well...  
He wondered if the merman would let him, even just for a moment.  
Maybe he could convince Faba after a few visits.. Find out the type of fish pokemon he liked to eat, give it to him, let the merman talk to him and insult him to his heart's content until he eventually trusted Colress and told him what he wanted.  
He was really a lot like any other person in a way, he was sure he could do ir.  
He was going to find out so much..  
Open up a whole new world of portabilitys!  
“That sounds lovely Lusamine,” he told his sister, waving at the merman, his sleeves still dripping slightly and finally left the lab with the blond woman and two employees, the same pair as blue eyes continuing to watch him as he did so.  
Still glowing, hateful, yet curious at the same time in this strange human with the odd blue thing still clinging to his head.


	2. A Perfectly Calculated Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Faba rants and Colress realizes just how many secrets are being kept

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUP?! I mean hellos!  
> Sorry, this took me so long to update, I really focusing really hard on my main story opposed to this one, but hey I'm posting now at last!  
> I said I would If I got comments, didn't I?  
> I'm just sorry It took so damn long for me to finally do it.  
> The next chapter might not take me as long at least not as long as this one did.  
> Then again I am currently trying to get into college, but I guess we'll see.  
> Anyhow, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I apologize for any spelling mistakes or improper sentence structure you might see!

It was a beautiful day outside.  
Birds of every type were soaring through the cloudless, blue sky.  
People of all ages roamed the streets shopping or just running amuck with their friends or Pokémon partners.  
Even the wild patches of grass and forests were booming with the sounds of Pokémon scurrying about the brush and probably enjoying the sun just like the humans were.  
Meanwhile, with all this hustle and bustle, Colress was deep inside the lifeless library of Hula town skimming through one of the many books he had picked off the shelves.  
Rare books he had never seen before, all about mermen and mermaids of course.  
He had plenty of time on his hands after the merman or Faba screamed at him to get out for the time being and as much as he wanted to go back to the lab he was being kept in right away, he needed to wait and besides.. taking a book like this back to Aether could make the creature blab even more.  
He flipped the page of the book he was currently holding, on it showing many sketches of the creatures underwater, most of which didn’t look a thing like the one being kept at Aether.  
Was the reason behind this just because the books were inaccurate or because the specimen was a rare breed of Merman?  
Colores smiled and glanced down at his arm pad where a few pictures of the creature in question popped up that Lusmine had recently sent him, his long tail curled up in an odd spiral as he slept.  
He was almost cute like that…  
He shook his head, a bit startled by the odd, off-topic thought, and switched his gaze back to the books, flipping through it with his empty hand just in case he had missed anything of importance.  
Art of a group the creatures swimming around in a triangle like formation almost like they were migrating, art of large undersea huts and buildings, more drawings of different artifacts, writings of how people theorized how they lived and what kind of culture they had.  
From what very little the merman had told him and what he had seen, he knew now at least three fourths of the book was made-up fairy tale nonsense.  
He smirked, so with all that wrong information.. It was perfect to check out and show it to the merman and type everything down as he ranted about it.  
He had no doubts it would work on him.  
His behavior was a lot like most humans he had the displeasure to work with after all, an arrogant thing so stuck thinking he was right.  
That his way was better than everyone else so much so that Colress knew he would be so bothered by the incorrect information he would correct it without thinking.  
The thing was too proud not to.  
For being so proud of being a merman, Faba really was just like the humans he hated so much.  
He was no different from all the others except the tail and gills of course.  
He smirked and closed the book, unable to stop his eyes from lingering on the photo still on his arm before letting it fade, already beginning to eagerly walk up to the front desk to check out.  
His mind already racing with restrained excitement, a little like when he was arriving at Aether.  
He was going to start getting answers out of the creature.  
This was going to benefit his resurgence so much, even if he only revived small amounts doing this.  
The places he could go from it were almost infinite, especially if he could get Lusamine to allow him to examine him in a more thoro way..  
It would be thrilling to conduct!  
He could already feel his bare hands gently stroking the scales on Faba’s gorgeous tail, moving his fingers across the fins of his ears, running his hands through the so-called hair on his head, maybe even sneak a glance at whatever he used to reproduce.  
He was quite curious..nothing like that was ever even mentioned in any of the books!  
Whatever way the blue-haired man was getting what he wanted like he usually did and had never been happier too.  
~  
The sun was just beginning to set when Colress arrived back at Aether, book under his arm and a warm smile on his face.  
His head raised high and tall like he had just won the lottery.  
He had already texted his sister ahead of time so the man didn’t have to waste his time waiting for her or one of her employees and letting them take him down to where the merman was being kept and potentially distracting him.  
It would just be him and the merman, alone.  
Just how he wanted it.   
Walking down the long hall, he was sure to nod and smile respectfully at the employees he passed, taking the elevator deep into the foundations than of course making his way to the lab room.  
The tall man was sure to double-check that the note extension to his arm was ready to be opened and the marks were all correct in his book before typing in the code he had been told and casually stepped inside.  
He instantly looked to the tank, the merman huddled in the far corner of it.  
Had.. he not heard him?  
Instead of clearing his throat or calling to him Colress carefully walked forward, making sure his steps made no real noise.  
Inside his prison the creature's tail was curled around himself his webbed hands in his head and entire body shuttering lightly, Colerss couldn’t hear much of what he was saying due to how far away he was in the water, but he swore the merman muttered something under the lines of, “how… could……. Do this?” and “Said…...wouldn’t….t..e……”  
Colress eyes brows knitted together, what was he muttering about?  
How could who do what?  
Wouldn’t tell what?  
The man crept forward a little more making sure to quickly tap on the recording app on his arm, but unfortunately for the man, the creature stiffened, the fins where his ears should have been twitching, lifting his nose and sniffing as if even underwater he could smell him.  
A stream of bubbles left Faba’s mouth, looking embraced and enraged as he swam up to the opening of his tank, “You,” the creature hissed.  
Colress waved a hand in greeting, “hello Legate Faba, day we're having isn’t it? The sunset is particularly beautiful..”  
“I wouldn’t know.. I’ve been In this giant metal.. abomination for Acionna’s sake!”  
“Acionna?”  
Faba gave him an offended look, “You don’t know who goddess Acionnia is?! UGH! You human’s never fail to disgust me in every way possible!”  
“About that, Humans..” Colorless started taking this as his cue to start the conversation the merman had been so vocal about the last time he was here, “You said you would tell me your perspective on them..”  
“Oh yes, I did, didn’t I?” the creature sighed and rested his head on his arm, “Well I did say I would, didn’t I? The great and powerful Legate Faba never breaks my word unlike you.. Disgusting humans. Besides.. You look truly desperate, I pity you, human.”  
“That’s very kind of you,” the man told him with a nod and readied his notepad, “Now If you please, I want to understand.”  
Faba’s eyes softened if only by a little, turning his head up with a soft scoff, “very well, first of all, you humans are a pathetic species.. Land dwelling beasts as you are. You are below us in every way with your.. legs and lack of wonderful gills and yet you act as if everything is yours. We are by far the superior species and never go into your ugly domain as you do to us.. Sprinkling your garbage in it as you do.. Building these things in the middle of it, our ancestors past with you of course .. Catching the Pokemon in those horrendous balls!”  
“Colress lifted his eyes from his screen, “You.. don’t have any sort of pokeballs then? Interesting.. Can you tell me how you capture your pokemon then?”  
“We don’t,” Faba fired back, “Another reason why humans are horrendous.. Us merpeople don’t need them. Our pokemon partners are free to come and go as they please.. Hunt with us or simply stay with the rest of the kingdom... They have a choice. My wonderful partner for example goes with the others to hunt while I help run the kingdom with my king.”  
Colress chose not to ask anything about the king just yet, nodding along with what the creature was telling him, “So you think none of us humans let our pokemon decide for themselves then?”  
“Of course not! Those so-called Pokeball are nothing, but brainwashing devices! I don’t care what you or anyone else said, what is what they are, why else would pokemon willingly stand by a humans side and do something as twisted as fighting! Hump!”  
The blond man paused for a moment, reflecting on what he had been told.  
anyone else?   
He said that almost like he had had a similar conversation with someone else about the same thing.  
He quickly took note of this as well, making sure to highlight it.  
“Doing such a thing really shouldn’t surprise me though.. All you humans are nothing but no good, lying, wrenches that are only good at taking things away and hurting things and.. And nothing more..” Faba conceited this time with a slight waver of pain in his voice.  
He hadn’t wavered in his entire rant until now, and had sounded more annoyed than angry speaking of human’s, but now he sounded almost hurt.  
Oh, this was very interesting now..  
“I see, I have to say with all you’ve said.. I don’t entirely disagree with everything you have told me.”  
Faba looked surprised for a moment before it quickly switched into something more impassive and closed off, “that’s a first... All the other idiotic humans in white and that Lusamine woman I’ve spoken to about it all strongly disagree, to say the least.”  
Colress rubbed his chin, “I’m not surprised… A lot of creatures like to deny the real problems their species as a whole have caused because It’s hard for them I suppose to admit they have problems or perhaps it’s for another reason entirely. They start to turn on each other, accusing on another and other things to try, get angry at other options while they spit their pun and says it’s fine and lay the blame off themselves..”  
Faba rose an eyebrow at him, “what exactly are you getting at?”  
“Oh nothing,” Colress smiled, “Just projecting is all.”  
Faba’s eye bow only raised higher, his lip curling in a soft sneer, “I see, making this all about yourself then, how very human of you.”  
“Yes.. I suppose it is, I am one after all.”  
The merman snorted, “Oh are you now, I had no idea.”  
Colress couldn’t help but let his lip twitch in slight amusement, “Unfortunately.. Now Legate Faba, more about humans..”  
The merman snorted and met his eyes, “I could go on and on about how offal you all are the way you think everything belongs to you when it belongs to us, how you act how you look, how you all pretend to be friendly at first..” the creature paused as he further scanned him, his blue eyes falling on the book in Colress’s arms, “Is that.. Don’t tell me.. Is that book about..”  
Knowing the bait had been taken Colress nodded and showed him the cover, it alone making the merman bristle, “It’s supposed to be about your species..”  
Faba’s lips curled back, “I order you to give that to me at once! That thing can’t possibly have even one thing that’s correct in it!”  
Altho a little surprised the creature even knew what a book was and handed it out to him, “Just don’t get it wet please, I checked it out a few hours ago.”  
Faba paid no mind to his words snatching it out of his hand and flipping quickly through the pages with his soaking wet hands, leaving large wet spots on the book.  
The merman squinted, flipping the pages in a rapped fashion getting more and more aggravated with every flip.  
“This is.. UGH! I can’t read what any of this human scribbling is.. but these offal drawings are all wrong! All of them, wrong and outdated! We haven’t lived in huts in centuries! And our weapons are much more advanced than this, I would know, hump!”  
“You would?” Colress asked, careful not to snap him out of anger and stop the information he was spewing.  
The merman scoffed, “well of course! My weapons are much better than any of those old fossils! Better tips.. suspensions. These don’t even look a thing like what they used to look like! And this!!” Faba turned the book around to show him mermaid sketches, every exposed ones at that, “is just simply.. Scandals!!” The nerve.. Drawing the merwoman with such exaggerated body parts and drawing others with so many.. human features! For your record, we have very few parts than remotely resemble your species! I despise it when you things compare your selves to us. Ugh, despicable! It is despicable! It’s bad enough there are books about us in the first place, but all this incorrect information in it, you should burn this book.. It’s entirely no good what so ever!”  
“In it, it also states that you have preferred mating rituals..”  
“WHAT!??!” Faba yelped his face and the fins of his ears going bright red.  
Huh, so they did blush when they were flustered or embarrassed then..  
“W...we do not do that! At least not how this foul book must have been describing to you in such.. Perverted ways! The nerve of them! The nerve I tell you! Mating rituals.. What kind of creatures do you take us for!?”  
The man just shrugged, “I’m just telling you what the book said is all.. It said the female choose the men who sing the best as mates..”  
Faba’s blush didn’t falter, “That book is idotic.. We may have groups that sing, but don’t use it to attract anyone on most occasions..”  
“Oh, so you do sing then..?” Colress asked curiously, so drawn into this surprising fact he drew his hand away from his arm.  
Fascinating how did they manage to do that underwater and was it really singing or just noise that sounded like it?  
“Yes.. we do, of course, we do and it is wonderful! All of it!”  
“How about you then Ligate Faba, do you sing as well?” the scientist asked only to quickly snap his mouth shut.  
Why had he asked that?  
It was unimportant to what he wished to learn from him now the creature was going to go on and on about this instead of more about the concept itself.  
What was wrong with him?  
He.. never, NEVER slipped up like that.  
If he were a lesser man it would have alarmed him, but Colress stayed in control as he always did.  
“Sing!? Me?! Why would you.. Gah.. yes.. Yes, I suppose I do sing from time to time. It can be very enjoyable you know. You.. humans, sing as well don’t you.. In what you call choirs?”   
“We do,” Colress nodded, “did an employee tell you about them then?”  
The man instantly knew he had made a mistake as any interest or sliver of hidden enjoyment quickly fell from his face, even the blush falling way replaced with anger and was that.. Hurt?  
Why did he look hurt?  
He was sure to type this down this time.  
“That is none of your business,” he told Colress coldly turning his head away, his tail flicking angrily.  
“Of course, of course.. Now would you mind speaking to me more about how exactly you sing in your kingdom, I would-”  
“Stop,” Faba interrupted, his fin ears dropping now, “Stop.. take your stupid book, I’m done correcting it.”  
The blond man blacked in surprise, he had upset him that such by asking that simple question?  
“Are you sure Legute Faba, there are quite a few more mistakes in that book.. It’s really tarnishing how wonderful your species is, offensive even. They spoke of the king so crudely and I’m sure they got the proper terms of the government and your culture wrong! And the-”  
“I said I DON'T CARE!” the merman snarled, showing off his sharp teeth at the man, “I don’t care how that terrible that damn book is right now! I don’t care at all, it’s not important! So unimportant, I think I’ll just destroy the dumb thing myself!”  
“Faba!” Colress started alarmed for once about to reach out and grab the book but was too little too late as the creature promptly dropped it into his tank.  
“Get out now. I don’t want to talk about anything else today,” the merman huffed before diving into his tank with his signature splash that luckily even if it did leave him soaked again caused the book he had dropped to fall out as well and clatter to the ground by Colress boots.  
“No more today.. May I come first thing tomorrow then?”  
Faba froze and slowly turned around his snarl somehow getting wider and wider so much so it was extremely unnatural looking, the look now taking up most of his face.  
Opening his mouth to expose a mouth full of sharp fangs some, where teeth defiantly shouldn’t be he made a loud angry shirking sound so loud it caused the water to sway and glass to shake before retreating deeper into the tank, leaving Colorless standing a bit confused and dripping wet once again.   
Well then, that hadn’t been expected.  
Either this creature was extremely sensitive about Lusamine or something else entirely that might just connect to how he knew about other human things he shouldn’t have.  
Altho he had just lost the potential possibility for more new information from Faba, Colress felt oddly satisfied, maybe even more that he originally thought he would have.  
Not just for the information about more specific parts of how women lived, but more for Faba himself and how he saw things, how he saw humans.   
All of this.. It was just getting more interesting and even excited by the day!  
He was starting to enjoy this, not just for gathering information either...  
The subject himself wasn’t all too bad to be around even with his arrogance and all to fun to twist to lure into things..  
Who knew his tactics would have worked on mermen too?  
Colress picked up the soggy book from the ground, too overjoyed to even be slightly annoyed about being forced to dry it out.  
He had gotten decent information today, that was good, very much so..  
There was so much mystery to this creature, to how he acted.  
So much mystery to how his sister and the employees had been acting.  
Hiding something from him.. It normally annoyed people, but for Colress it only made everything more interesting.  
Like this, all was just a complex puzzle game just waiting to be solved.  
“Tomorrow then Legate Faba... I’ll look forward to seeing you again tomorrow, I look forward to it. These conversations with you are most interesting”  
Being carful not to further ruin the book, the man tucked it under his arm, smiling for real now with just how well this was all going for him, waving at the tank before turning and walking away.  
Tomorrow..  
It would give him time to shift and sort all the notes he had been making, maybe get a better look around the island and better yet, pry the employees for any information they were hiding from him.  
Maybe the ones he had seen yesterday.. The male seemed especially meek in nature, It would probably be easy for him even.  
Either way, Colress was sure he would get his information from human and merman, then he could finally start piecing together the puzzle that was Legate Faba and his life as a merman rather he saw it coming or not.  
Colress was going to get it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe  
> I wonder why Faba got so upset with Colress.  
> Definitely isn't going to be the main part of the plot or something.


End file.
